Bookstore Bribes
by NightOwlFangirl
Summary: Fallows my first Fanfiction "Silent Fun". To get Raven to the pool with the rest of the team, Robin bribes her with a trip to the bookstore.


"This is soooo booorrriiing! Can we go home?" Beast Boy whined fallowing the others.

"No Beast Boy. Not yet." Cyborg answered with a hint of annoyance.

"Why are we even here?" He asked looking at an action figure.

"Were here because I promised Raven." Robin answered patiently looking at a cookbook.

"Promised? More like bribed." Raven corrected poking him in the arm.

"Friends! Look at what I have found!" Starfire yelled joyfully showing them the book. Raven, Robin, and Cyborg just stood there in various amounts of shock while Beast Boy just stood there confused.

"Umm, Starfire." Cyborg started nervously.

"Yes friend." She beamed with happiness.

"Thats "50 Shades of Gray"" He pointed out wondering how in the world his innocent little sister found such a book.

"Yes, I know! It is a book about all the 50 shades of the color gray. I did not know there were so many colors of the gray."

"Star, you can't read that book." Raven told the now confused alien.

"Why not?" She asked

"Yeah," Beast Boy added, "Why not?" Equally confused as Star fire.

"Ummm, because. Robin, you tell them." Raven said wanting to avoid the embarrassment due to the crowd forming.

"What!? Me?!" Robin asked surprisingly pointing to himself. The bleeding look on Ravens face made him shut up immediately. "Fine." He sighed knowing the situation. "Its a sex book." He said in a low voice.

Starfire looked beyond confused.

"Oh, ohhhhhhh, eww, dude gross!" Beast Boy exclaimed complete with fake gagging noises and all.

"Star," Cyborg started taking the book and holding it in front of her. "Please, put it back."

"But friends, what is the sex?" She asked holding the book.

"We'll tell you soon." Raven said dragging Robin with her to the teen section.

"So," Robin began getting Ravens attention, "Was the pool really that bad?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes."She answered getting another book.

"What!?" Robin asked in fake shock. "Admit it, you had fun. That smile in the pictures weren't fake." He said poking her sides causing a squeak to come out. "And that little girl was so adorable! What was her name? Raelynn?"

"No, its Rhiannon." Raven said. "And don't touch me."

"Come on Rae. I know you had fun. I could feel it through the bond."

"Fine," Raven admitted with a sigh holding her 5th book. "I had a little fun." she said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked following her.

"Over here." She sais stopping at the manga section. "Is that a problem?" She asked teasingly.

"No, not at all. I just didn't take you for the manga type." He said looking at the books.

"Theres a lot you don't know about me Boy Blunder." Raven sighed looking at a book.

'Soon. Not yet, but soon.' She thought looking at the book. Robin sensing something thought the bond couldn't help but ask.

"You seem attached to the book," He said taking it off the shelf. A girl with an eyepatch and the word Another stared back at him. "Why don't you get it then?"

"Because," Raven said taking it from Robin and putting it back on the shelf. "I'm not emotionally and mentally ready to read it yet."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'll watch the anime with you if you want. Then you'll understand." She said sitting on the floor pulling out the 50th volume of Fairy Tail.

"You have 49 of those?" He asked sitting on the floor with her.

"Yeah. I got the first few to see if I really liked it. I guess I got attached to it."

They sat there looking at the books on the bottom of the shelf for a few moments. "Oh, what about this?" Robin asked pulling out "A Silent Voice".

"Oh god." Raven exhaled.

"Is there something wrong with the book." Robin asked confusingly looking at the back of the book.

"No. It got got me. The anime hit hard. Other than that it was a good series." She said pulling out "Jane Eyer."

They sat a few more minutes on the floor in silence while still looking for books.

"If you want," Raven started getting Robins attention, "You can barrow my copies and watch the movie with me." She suggested looking at him for some kind or reaction.

"Sure." He said with a smile standing up offering her his hand. When they gathered all her books (12 in total) Robin asked the question that was bugging him. "I never took you for the anime type. How did you get into it?"

Raven looked down to try to hide her blush. "I don't really know." She answered. "When we went to Tokyo there were tons of anime things. I never really understood why. So when we were there was when I got the first 3 volumes of Fairy Tail."

"Hey." He said stopping her and lifting her chin with his hand. "Don't hide your blush. Its cute. Come on, lets get these books checked out." He finished grabbing her wrist that wasn't holding books and walked her to the counter. Causing her blush to deepen.

It turned out that the other three finished they're shopping and were waiting out front.

"So," Robin asked the others. "What did you guys get?"

"I got this wonderful book called the "Dork Diaries" about a girl with the name of Niki and her life in the school of the middle. I also got the animal that is stuffed that is of the breed called Pusheen!" Answered Starfire happily showing her friends what she got.

"I didn't get anything but Grass Stain wouldn't shut up is I got him a cookie." Cyborg added while Beast Boy was shoving his sugar cookie in his mouth. "Anyway, what did you get?" He asked Raven ruffling her hair. "Your the reason why were here."

"I got a few books." Raven sighed sending a glare to Cyborg earning a laugh from Robin.

"A few. A FEW!? You got like 15 books! Thats not a few." Beast Boy shouted waving his hands.

"Well at least she reads them." Robin said to her defense getting in the car. "I seem to remember you promising to read those "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" books last spring." Beast Boy was quiet for the rest of the car ride home.

When the Titans went home they all kind of split off. Starfire went to her room to read her new book, Cyborg was in the kitchen making dinner for the team, Beast Boy was playing video games, and Robin was outside Raven's room talking to her.

"Thank you for doing this for me." Raven said putting her books on her overflowing bookshelf while Robin sat on her bed.

"It really was no problem at all. I had fun." He said as Raven sat next to him.

"So you'll really watch the movie and the series with me?" Raven asked with big eyes.

"Of course." He said hugging her. "I like being with you. I learn something new every time." The hug didn't last that long but that didn't matter. She was slowly coming out of her shell.

"Oh yeah," Raven said breaking the hug and walking over to her bookshelf grabbing a picture frame and bringing it to Robin. "This was from last week at the pool. Her mother sent some more pictures and I framed them. This ones yours." She said giving him a picture frame. It was of them going down the slide. Rhiannon was going down backwards on her stomach, Robin was at the bottom ready to catch her, and Raven was at the top about to go down. "I really did have fun." She admitted.

"Guys hurry up! Dinner!" Beast Boy yelled from the main room.

"Well, dinner ready." Robin said stating the obvious. "Lets go"

A few hours later Robin laid in his bed thinking about the day when a sudden knock startled him from his thoughts. He went to his door to find no-one there. Then he looked down and saw a pile of books. Seven of them. He picked them up and brought them to his room and put them on his desk. There was a note that read:

I forgot to give these to you earlier. This is the complete series of 1-7. If you get anything on the pages or bend them in any way you will be slowly tortured. If you didn't know, you read these from right to left.

He took the note off the book, sat down at his desk and started reading. "A Silent Voice, chapter one. Here we go"

I don't really know what to think about this one. I got bored and made this in school. I really love Barns and Noble and always have to limit myself on the number of books I get. I also really like manga. All the ones mentioned in the story I have read or am reading now. Im not going to read "Another" yet because I need to mentally, emotionally, spiritually, and physically have to prepare myself. I watched the anime and will never walk with an umbrella on the stairs or walk into an elevator feeling safe.


End file.
